Hope
by melyanna87
Summary: Dies ist erst ein kleiner Prolog. Also, alles spielt in der heutigen Zeit und die Gefährten (außer Gandalf+Gimli) leben in einer WG.


Hope 

By melyanna87

Disclaimer: Alsoo, nichts gehört mir, alles ist auf Tolkiens Mist gewachsen …

**A/N (Und sehr wichtig) : Das Lied ist von Linkin Park (und heißt Forgotten). Ach ja ,das ganze spielt in der heutigen Zeit. Fast alles Gefährten wohnen in einer WG. Es existieren keine spitzen Ohren und auch keine behaarten Füße. **

**Okay? Dann ist ja alles klar. **

**Viel Spaß.**

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Etwas spitzes tippte auf Legolas' Schulter. Widerwillig wendete er sich vom Fernseher weg und funkelte Merry, der ihm den Telefonhörer entgegenhielt, sauer an.

Gut, Merry konnte vielleicht nichts dafür, dass jemand für ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung hockte und auf ihn wartete, aber trotzdem. Im Moment brauchte er etwas oder jemanden auf den er sauer sein konnte. Den ganzen Tag  hatte Legolas schon schlechte Laune gehabt .

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen stand er auf und nahm mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung den Hörer an und entfernte sich ein Stück von der Couch mit Aragorn und Haldir drauf.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
[Skies cock back] and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes tightly shut / looking thought the rust and rot  
And dust / a spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and its dark again  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

"Ja?", raunte Legolas in die Hörmuschel.

Eine ruhige, beherrschte Stimme erklang und schien wohl schlechte Neuigkeiten zu bringen, da Legolas erstarrte und wie aus Stein gehauen stehen blieb. 

_Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein._

_Das- konnte- doch- nicht- wahr- sein._

_Oh mein Gott, das war einfach nicht möglich._

_Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?_

Aus Legolas Gesicht war all die Farbe gewichen.

Seine Hände fingen auf einmal an unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Erschrocken sprang Aragorn von der Couch und eilte zu ihm hin, um Legolas beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken zu legen.

Dies schien dieser jedoch nicht mitzubekommen.

Legolas starrte ins Leere.

Er starrte ins Nichts, das immer größer zu werden schien.

Es kam auf ihn zu, wollte ihn verschlingen, ihn mit sich ziehen in das Reich der Dunkelheit.

Legolas spürte, wie jedes bisschen Kraft aus ihm wich und er den Telefonhörer mit einem lauten klappern zu Boden fallen ließ.

Bittere Galle sammelte sich unter seiner Zunge und er lief Gefahr sich übergeben zu müssen.

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er sich überwand sich in sein Zimmer zu begeben.

_Zu begeben _war noch zu sachte ausgedrückt.

Er _stürmte_ quasi an den verdutzen Gesichtern vorbei.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Wie erstarrt lag Legolas auf seinem Bett.

Tränen kullerten seine Wangen entlang.

Er konnte nicht mehr.

Er fühlte sich so leer.

War völlig ausgebrannt.

Und doch, er wollte etwas packen, zusammenhauen oder kaputtmachen. 

Er wollte sich seine Trauer von der Seele schreien, wollte einfach drauflos brüllen, wenn er die Kraft dazu aufgebracht hätte. 

Ziellos wanderte sein Blick in seinem relativ großen Zimmer entlang und blieb an etwas glänzenden, das auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, hängen.

Legolas konnte nicht wirklich ausmachen was es war, deswegen erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und betrachtete den Gegenstand genauer.

Es war das Taschenmesser seiner Vaters, das er Legolas zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Sein Vater ...

Geistesabwesend griff er nach dem Messer und lies die Klinge im Sonnenschein, der sich auf dessen Klinge spiegelte, hin und her drehen.

Es war wirklich faszinierend, wie sich die Farben doch änderten, wenn man sie aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachtete.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

  
Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Irgendwie hatte Legolas den Weg zu seinem Bett geschafft, ohne dass er etwas davon wahrgenommen hatte. 

Wie gebannt starrte er auf das, was er angerichtet hatte.

Sein Blut floss aus verschiedenen Wunden, die auch verschieden tief waren. 

Legolas hob die Arme und betrachtete die rote, fast schwarze Flüssigkeit, die seinen Arm entlang lief, sich zu kleinen Rinnsalen bildend.

Warum?

Das war die einzige Frage, die ihn beschäftigte, während er den Bluttropfen zusah, wie sie in seinen T-Shirt-Ärmeln verschwanden und kurz darauf, als dunkle, feuchte Flecke wieder auftauchten. 

Warum hatte man ihm das alles angetan?

Warum musste es so weit kommen?

Warum hatte man ihm sein liebstes genommen?

Was hatte er denn getan, dass man ihn so bestrafte?

Wer hatte das zu verantworten?

Gott?

Die Ärzte im Krankenhaus, die versucht haben ihn zurück ins Leben zu holen?

Oder etwa das Leben?

Verdammt, das Leben war einfach nicht fair!

Er hatte das nicht verdient.

Mit einem raschen Seitenblick registrierte er, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war.

Legolas hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Irgendwann in den frühen Abendstunden hatte jemand an seine Tür geklopft und gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Legolas hatte nicht geantwortet.

Er hatte keine Kraft dazu gehabt und er wollte auch mit niemanden reden.

Zum Glück war die Tür fest verschlossen.

So konnte niemand ihn stören, als er sich immer mehr Wunden und Schnitte zufügte und nach Sonnenaufgang endlich in einen unruhigen schlaf verfiel.

A/N: Ich hoffe das hat euch gefallen. Bitte gebt mir ein Feedback, okay?


End file.
